The present invention relates to a double bearing type fishing reel.
In the double bearing type fishing reel, a spool is rotatably supported between side plates of a reel body, and the spool is driven for winding a line by means of a handle provided on one of the side plates. As is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 58-138332 and 3-216138, the reel body comprises a frame having a rod attachment portion, and a side plate (cover) mounted on a side portion of the frame. The side plate is fastened to the frame by means of small screws so as to cover a winding drive unit for the spool, which drive unit is provided on one side of the frame.
Since the side plate of the conventional double bearing type fishing reel is fastened to the frame by means of small screws, as mentioned above, the work for fastening is time-consuming. Moreover, since head portions of the small screws are exposed, the external appearance of the reel is degraded. Besides, since the head portions of the small screws are exposed, they are touched unpleasantly by the hand when the reel body is held, and a fishing line may easily be caught and tangled.